Forever United Here
by CaptainBri-Mazing
Summary: Spencer Reid knew that he had been the biggest jerk to JJ. He only hoped that she would take him back. The ending we should've gotten at the end of 7.02 Lot of romance, little drama


There are SO many things to address in last night's epsiode. The first being this...I TOTALLY CALLED IT! Reid being an ass to JJ, I totally called it! I knew he was going to be pissed when he found out that Emily wasn't dead.

Next, it's about time we had a JJ and Reid episode! And it was perfect! I mean, in the sense that they totally acted like a couple in the midst of a fight! Thank you LondonMarie for pointing out the confrontation scene was just like a "lover's quarrel" because it was! They're in a relationship on the sneak! The chemistry between them was perfect! XD! Oh, made me squeal like a fangirl.

Third, how HOT was Spencer Reid in the midst of a being a passive-agressive jerk? His snide comments were delivered perfectly, and to her credit, JJ took it like a pro, getting in some shots of her own, although, she did look hurt at some of them. The high-light of the episode had to be the confrontation scene! The whole team was watching, but it was like JJ and Reid were the only ones in the room. Fantastic scenes! Hopefully, now it's over and done with, and we can get some shippy moments for the rest of the season. I certainly wouldn't mind a confirmation or two that there is SOMETHING between them.

Fantastic episode all around!

Now, getting back to the point. I thought there should've been a make-up scene between JJ and Reid, and here it is! The plot bunnies are going to be on high alert for a while, so expect a lot more fics from me! If school and speech team don't completely kill me lol.

Recommend listening: My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson. Appropriate? I think so :D

I don't own CM, so please read and reveiw!

* * *

><p><em>Guess this means you're sorry<em>  
><em>You're standing at my door<em>  
><em>Guess this means you take back<em>  
><em>All you said before<em>

He knew he was in the wrong. He had been a complete _jackass_ to her. To one person he loved on this earth like no other. He treated her like his father treated his mother. He treated her the way he promised himself he would never treat her.

Maybe he was more like his father than he thought. That scared him.

It was like having an out-of-body experience. He watched himself blow her off; dismiss her attempts to talk to him; cringe with anger every time she called him "Spence", like calling him by nickname would make it better. He watched himself finally confront her and then leave before she could defend herself. When he was finally able to think logically (AFTER Emily made him feel bad), he could see that it wasn't her fault. For as much as it hurt him to mourn for Emily, what must have she been going through, keeping it to herself, not knowing if she would have to take Emily's secret to her grave? How did she feel every time he fell apart in her arms, sobbing uncontrollably?

It was a cheap shot, telling her that he wanted to go back to using. It was cruel to throw one of her fears back in her face like that, to make her question if he did while her back was turned. He knew from experience that now she would be on the look-out, and he never wanted her to feel like that, not again.

He banged his head against the steering wheel and huffed with disgust at himself. Jesus, Spencer. The things he had said to her, the fury in his voice. He accused her of not wanting to tell him that Emily was alive. He knew it wasn't true; he was just hurt and took it out on her. She bore the absolute brunt of his anger. This was why he kept his temper locked up; it made him into someone he hated, someone he loathed, someone that didn't mind hurting Jennifer.

He was so angry that he had called her that in the office. Jennifer. Her real name. He had only just begun using it when it was just the two of time; had begun saying it in a playful tones, teasing tones, lust-filled tones, tones that spoke of adoration and love. For her to hear him say it in anger made him feel sick. If she gave him the chance, he would spend the rest of his life erasing that tone of anger, and infusing her name with all the love and passion he felt for her.

V

He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He hoped JJ would answer the door, but swallowed his disappointment when Morgan opened the door. "We're in the kitchen." He stepped aside to let Spencer in, putting his hand on the genius's shoulder. "Be nice or else." He understood. Everyone had seen him act like a jerk to JJ. He followed the muscular agent at a slower pace, reaching the kitchen just in time to hear Rossi say something about ordering a pizza. "Sorry I'm late." Spencer apologized, smiling when Rossi grumbled, "Yeah, and this is why I cook alone." The young genius smiled at JJ when she looked his way, but he could see that she was still pissed at him. He remembered the last words they spoke, ending the fighting.

_"I'm sorry."_

_"__It's too late."_

He prayed to God that she would take him back, even if she had every right to kick his ass and throw him out their apartment.

V

As he swallowed the sip of wine he had taken to calm his nerves, he touched JJ's back lightly, bending his head slightly to whisper "Can I talk to you?" softly in her ear. She looked at him over her shoulder, wary of his intentions, which was understandable. He made sure his features were open and soft, hoping to convey his sincerity. JJ finally nodded and set the wine glass down on the counter and walking towards the hallway, Spencer right on her heels.

Once they were far enough that they wouldn't be overheard by their friends, they faced each other in silence. Spencer bit his lip and said "You can go first." JJ shook her head. "You don't want me to go first," she warned. She said it with a chuckle, but he could hear the anger. "You need to go first." She nodded, biting her bottom lip before nodding. And then lit into him.

"If you ever, _ever_, treat me again the way you treated me today, so help me God, Spencer Reid, I will kick your ass." She hissed, her voice low and fire in her eyes. "I know you're angry and hurt, but that is no excuse for the way you talked to me. The way you just dismissed me, especially when you just blew me off this weekend, on top of lying to me! "'I had to deal with stuff with my mom.''' She took a breath and looked at him. "Look, for this relationship to work, we need to be honest with each other. NOT bottle it up and then take cheap shots at each other all day. And we need to deal with it in the privacy of our home, NOT where the entire team can witness us yelling at each other." She deflated before his eyes, her anger gone. The ball was now in his court, and he knew what he had to do.

He cleared his throat softly. "You're right. I acted like a child who had his favourite toy taken, I acted like—well, I acted like Henry."

That got a small smile from her.

"You're absolutely correct, Jennifer. I should never have taken my anger out on you. I should've told you how I was feeling. The excuse I have is that I'm used to dealing with things alone. But I'm not alone. Not anymore." She looked at him, her eyes filling with hope. "I have you, and that is all I need. I'm sorry that I acted the way I did. The last thing I ever want to do, is push you away. Not when I finally managed to tell you how I feel." She chuckled softly, and he moved closer. "I never want you to think that I would turn back to dilaudid, so please don't. Jennifer, you are the only drug I need."

JJ laughed at how corny it sounded and Spencer smiled. He moved closer and placed his hand on her hip, pulling her to him. He reached up and cupped her cheek. "Do you forgive me?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, knocking his hand from her cheek. "Always," she promised him and relief swept through him.

"Not counting today, you're a pretty good boyfriend, Spence." JJ said with a smile and he hummed softly. "Is that what I am?" She nodded. "Are you surprised?" Spencer shrugged. "We haven't really labeled what we are."

"Well, I'm labeling us now. And you, Dr. Spencer Reid, are my boyfriend." JJ said with a grin. Spencer echoed with his own grin, putting his other hand on her hip, tugging her closer and dipping his head. "I like being your boyfriend, Jennifer." He whispered, brushing the words against her lips with his own and she moaned, closing the distance.

JJ had missed his kisses all day, and now that they had made up (partly), they needed to make up for lost time. Spencer teased her with short, fleeting kisses, before she parted her lips and he snuck in. His tongue touched the tip of hers, and her lust for him shot through the roof. She gripped his neck tighter, pushing her hips against his, and reveling in his groan. The hand resting on her hip, trailed down, pushing gently against her lower back, and she broke the kiss, gasping as he attacked her throat. "Spence," she moaned, running her hands through his short hair. "I'm right here, baby." He assured her, capturing her lips again.

"Oh, well, looks like the real show is out here."

The couple broke apart at Morgan's smug tone. They look to see the team standing there, watching them. Penelope clapped her hands together. "Oh, I'm so glad you two made up!" She cheered, and JJ blushed, burying her face in her boyfriend's shoulder. Spencer hugged her, resting his chin on the crown of her head, and chuckling. "About time, too." Emily added, leaning against Hotch. JJ moved so that we could see her friends, staying tucked up against Spencer's side. "If it's alright with you, Rossi, I think we're just going to get a pizza." Spencer said, wanting to spend time with his girlfriend. "Yeah, I don't mind. A lot of more carbs, though." JJ looked up at Spencer, a sultry smirk on her face. "He's going to need the energy."

The hallway filled with the sounds of jeers and catcalls from their friends, as Reid's eyes narrowed with desire. He started to lean in to kiss her, when Rossi stepped towards them, making a shoo motion with his hands. "Oh, no you don't. You have an apartment you can do that at. Get out of my house." He informed them with a smile. They said their goodbyes, and left, holding hands as they headed for his car. He stopped, causing their hands to catch and JJ looked behind her. He smiled softly. "I love you, Jennifer." She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, too, Spencer."

The day's transgressions were forgiven as they kissed beneath the moonlight.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
><em>Forever united here somehow, yeah<em>  
><em>You got a piece of me<em>  
><em>And honestly,<em>  
><em>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you<em>

* * *

><p>Yay! <p>


End file.
